Sweet Sakura
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: A cute Rock Lee and Sakura piece. Rock Lee in hospital at this point in the storyline and Sakura brings him flowers everyday but he keeps missing her, will he face his sweet Sakura to say thankyou?


**Sweet Sakura**

**This is another Lee and Sakura piece, love them as a couple. After only just really starting to watch Naruto I got really into it and got the sudden interest of writing for it. This piece is roughly a one shot. Taking place when Rock Lee is hospital and Sakura visits him quite often because he saved her life in the Forest Of Death. A cute short story of Sakura delivering flowers to him and showing the relationship, Lee still in love with her.**

* * *

Rock Lee stared at the freshly picked flowers in the new vase that had suddenly appeared on his bedside table. It happened everyday, usually appearing when he was having a nap or had popped outside. But he knew who they came from. Sakura. He'd caught her a few times but remained out of her view, didn't want to ruin the moment and was very touched that she'd went to any effort for him. Everyday she brought brand new flowers, not always being the same type, and put them into the empty vase. Once he discovered what she was doing he made sure that the vase was empty for her, making it a little easier for her.

_These lily's today look so beautiful, mostly because they came from someone just as beautiful and precious. _Rock Lee quietly thought to himself, not taking his eyes off the flowers. _I can tell these ones are more precious than some of the other sets of flowers. These one's have been freshly, HAND picked, I can tell, their so fresh and clean. Plus I past the gift shop today on one of my stretching short walks I'm aloud to do now because I'm feeling bit better and noticed that they were totally out of flowers. So that makes these extra special because they come from my loved ones hands, I only wished I could catch her. I guess she feels a little guilty that I'm injured, she feels guilty that I got hurt from the sound ninja in the Forest Of Death. In her mind she can't understand why I'd risk my life for her, it's to bad she's so negative about herself. She'll always be worth it and I'll always do it again, for her and only her._

"You like the flowers I take it?" A female voice alerted, making Rock Lee snap out of his thoughts and look up to reveal a nurse.

"Oh... Yes. Very much." He replied while continued to stare at the flowers.

"You've only just been staring at them non stop for an hour now, kind of obvious that you love them, huh?"

"Yea, I guess. I didn't know it had been a hour now."

"Well I've been standing here for about 20 minutes, you didn't even notice." She continued to smile sweetly.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"That's quite alright. It was very sweet of that pink haired girl to deliver them to you, it's to bad she did it while you were asleep. She talked to you a bit in your sleep but she didn't want to be rude and wake you up."

"She did?" Rock Lee felt a massive blush come across his face, felt a little embarrassed that he'd missed it. Couldn't believe he had a chance to see and have a real conversation with the one person he loved in the world and slept through it. To him she was like an angel but hasn't been total nice to him in the past, hearing that she was nice and was talking nice to him while he was asleep gave him some hope.

"Ahh... Like that is it?" The nurse replied when she saw the massive blush across his face. It only meant one thing in anybodies book, love.

"Uh... Yea. I kind of have a thing for her."

"Well I hope it goes well for you, young man. You seem like just the right guy for a sweet girl."

"Thank you. Wish she saw it that way..." The last sentence was said in a near silent mutter, making the nurse not understanding what he said. She smiled and walked out the room. "Yea, I wish she saw it that way..." He repeated in a sigh of depression.

* * *

It was 10.00pm and Rock Lee was getting ready for bed. Most people his age stayed up later but Lee loved his strict routine of going to bed early and rising early. He always did it so he could train in early morning, much more peaceful and private, could get more done easily.

"Good night." The nurse smiled as she left the room after just checking Lee over and everything was in order. Lee replied with a simple smile and nod.

He got changed and was ready to go to sleep, just one last thing he had to do before finishing...

He picked the fresh flowers out of the vase and gracefully sniffed them with a delighted look on his face. He hated the way that they couldn't stay precious and beautiful, he wanted them to match his angel. No matter how old and whatever else she got, she would still be the most precious and beautiful jewel on the planet, at least in his mind. He could look at her non stop for the rest of his life and never get bored.

"Let's get you to your more permanent home." Lee muttered to himself with a massive smile.

He opened his top draw of chest of drawers to reveal a beautifully decorated square box and picked it out. He opened the lid to the box to show many different ages and types of flowers, all from Sakura. He let out a delighted sigh to himself as his hand gently graced a few edges of some flowers, best feeling ever that they came from his one and only. He placed today's flowers on top of the rest. He kept the box full of Sakura's flowers because to him they showed she really cared and for the basic fact that they came from her, she made the effort. After gazing at all the flowers in the box for 10 minutes or so he closed the lid to the box, placed it back into the chest of drawers.

"Night, night angel. Wherever you are..." Rock Lee silently prayed to himself as he lay down in bed and turned his side light off.

* * *

It was early afternoon at the hospital where Rock Lee stayed. All morning making himself determined to face his one and only, not to be scared of facing her if he does catch her. Usually when he did catch her, he didn't want to disturb her, looked like she wanted to do it in peace but now he had to see her for real, HAD to. He'd been urging himself to do but always made the excuse but now in his mind he was not going to back down. So... He would make sure to stay in his room and not go to sleep, so he couldn't miss her.

* * *

"Excuse me, nurse." A female voice called in a normal tone in the hall way. "Your Lee's nurse, right? Rock Lee?"

"Oh, hello Miss." The nurse replied simply while turning around to face the female. "I sure am, is there a problem?"

"Is he asleep or out at the moment?"

"Um... Last time I checked he'd gone to sleep, he's been very tired recovering."

"I'm sure he is."

"Maybe you should come back, when he's awake I mean. You've been missing him everyday, and I pretty sure our visitors usually like to see the person while they're awake."

"Hmmm..." The girl blushed a little by the comment because she'd been figured out that she'd been missing him on purpose.

"You know... He's been disappointed."

"He has?"

"Yea. You know your all he can talked about, saying your his inspiration for getting better."

"Hmmm..." She blushed even more at the thought. "Well... Is it OK if I go in and put the flowers in his room."

"Yes, I sure that'll be fine. What kind of flowers are those?"

"Their Sakura flowers. I know their special to him... And his favourite... So... I picked them fresh, since they don't do them in the shop here."

"Ah, very pretty." The nurse let out a massive smile.

"Is there any way I could have some kind of bowl to put these in? Their not very vase styled flowers."

"I'm sure we'll find something. Just carry on in and I'll be round with something to put them in in a little bit, OK?"

"Ok."

* * *

The female with pink hair quietly entered the room and tried to make the least amount of noise. She placed the small amount of flowers on the bedside table, leave them there until the nurse found something more suitable than the way to tall vase. She sat down carefully as she can on the spare space on the bed and looked at Rock Lee with sympathetic eyes. "Oh Lee... Why did you have to do it for me in the forest? You can't possibly mean those words, you'd let yourself die for me... I'm nothing special. Can find tons of better girls in many different ways anywhere else in the world..." She muttered to herself and placed her hand carefully and gently on his chest.

_SNAP!_

A hand fell on top of hers. "Sakura..." A voice whispered. It made Sakura jump out of her skin by the sudden movement. She looked up slightly to reveal Lee's eyes were wide open and that it was his hand that was firmly placed on top of her own.

"Lee... Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you..." Sakura whispered, still feeling the shock from Lee waking up.

"That's alright. I'm kind of glad I did... Been wanting to see you in person for a while... Especially to say thank you for the daily flowers." He replied with a small smile on his face.

"It was the least I could do... I mean picking flowers is no trouble at all compared to you risking your life for me."

"Risking myself was no trouble at all. I wouldn't have done it for just anybody... Only done it for you. I wasn't looking for you on that day but when I found you I couldn't just leave you to fight them by yourself, what kind of gentleman would I be leave his lady in that condition?"

"How can you say that?" Sakura replied in a told off voice. "You should look after yourself first and your team, we were enemies on that battle field. You could have just left me to die and it wouldn't be your fault."

"Sakura... I made a promise. It's as simple as that, it was a promise, can't go back on promises. And I'll keep up with that promise too. If anyone wants to hurt you, they'll have to get through me first."

"That was sweet Lee..." Sakura blushed with her comment and looked down.

"How can I say anything else? Your the only one for me." Sakura gave a little roll of the eyes from the usual Lee over the top comment.

"I mean it really." Lee added in reassurance, wanting to get his message over well and truly. He also lifted her hand with his off his chest and sat up. Once the hands reached near his face he gave her a sweet kiss on the hand.

"Oh Lee..." Sakura blushed back and took her hand back from Lee. "And I really mean it... I'm not worth your promise at all. I have nothing special to offer, there's millions of girls with my qualities and more, the only thing I have that others don't is a large forehead." At the end of the sentence it turned more into a sigh at her worst feature.

"I love your forehead and everything else. What do you mean? Everything you have is like a million times better than anybody else's. " He leant forward and kissed her on the forehead, making her blush harder than ever. "I"m sorry." Lee added when he saw the blush. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Uhh... No, it's Ok. It's fine... I brought you some more flowers, I think their your favourite type... I thought you said they were before." Sakura motioned towards the flowers, trying to fix any tension in the room.

"Oh yes, they are my favourite, Sakura blossoms are so beautiful. Thank you for thinking about me when you picked them."

"Once again no trouble at all, it was the least I could do." She smiled, glad she got the right ones. "Sadly they won't stay in the vase, hope we can find somewhere for them."

"Hmm..." Lee put a deep thought on his face, he also noticed that they couldn't go on the regular vase. "I've got the perfect permanent place for them." He finally mentioned.

"You do?" Sakura looked at him, puzzled. "Where?" She looked around the room and couldn't see anything.

"Yes." He replied simply and motioned to the top drawer of his chest of drawers. "In there, I have the perfect place in there."

"You sure? Just the drawer?"

"Well, there's a nice thing to hold them inside the drawer."

"Ok." Sakura got up off the bed and went over and opened the drawer. "Do you mean this cute little decorated box?"

Lee nodded and his hand motioned for her to bring it to him. Sakura lifted the box out and sat carefully on top of his bed again. "It's a nice box Lee." Sakura admired but wondered why he kept in his chest of drawers.

"Thank you. I made it myself."

"You made it!?" Sakura replied in a stunned shock, to her it was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

"Yes. I made it to keep some of the most precious things to me. It wasn't to hard, maybe one day I could show you how to make one..."

"That would be very nice Lee, thank you. But you have to heal up first."

"Of course. I'd need my chakra to help make another with my own hands."

Sakura smiled and began to lift the lid off the small box and peered inside. It revealed all the flowers she'd ever brought him, he must have cut off the stems to fit them inside, including the flowers that she gave him just the day before. "Lee... These are all the flowers that I've given you while you've been in the hospital..." Her was stunned, couldn't believe he would do such a thing.

"Yes... All the flowers you've given me is special, especially the ones you hand picked yourself. I kept them because I like to keep things that are so special."

"That's sweet Lee." Sakura blushed, truth was this was the sweetest thing anybodies ever done for her.

"I told you I mean what I say, you're special..." Lee started but didn't finished because something pressed against his lips that left him stunned. Sakura pressed her lips softly onto Lee's, wanting it to be returned and wasn't left disappointed when Lee returned. "What was that for?" He asked when they parted.

"For you being so sweet."

"No, your the sweet one, Sweet Sakura."

* * *

**I hope everybody likes this piece too. I think it came out roughly how I wanted it too, keeping it sweet and innocent and trying not to drag it to far off the story line. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
